


They're MY Fuckin' Family

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Shameless Indulgence- Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But it ain't Ian or Mickey's, Dad!Ian, Dad!Mickey, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mention of Gallaghers, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Slut Shaming, Teenage Yevgeny Milkovich, Troubled Yevgeny Milkovich, mention of bullying, mild homophobia, pregnant svetlana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “You wanna know what’s wrong. You three!” Yev pointed at them, pale face bleeding red. “You go around, smiling and hugging and kissing every fucking day like what goes on in this house is normal. I gotta sit in school, listening to people talk about how my father is dating a guy and my mother is pregnant every other fucking year. I gotta hear how people at school talk about whose baby she’s carrying, yours or Ian’s and fuck, when they talk about Sasha…” Yev shook his head. “We ain’t fucking normal and you guys announcing it to the entire fucking world ain’t helping anyone---“*When all the shit people are saying about his family finally get's to Yev and he snaps.





	They're MY Fuckin' Family

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I wrote this little fic with the desperate need to have some Svetlana, Ian and Mickey family fics. I don't know why but I love those fics wHere the three of them are this weird blended family and I needed to write of my own.
> 
> Apologies for any and all mistakes, I've found that writing Shameless dialogue is harder than usual and I am prone to many grammatical errors often when writing.
> 
> *
> 
> MORE INFO IN END NOTES

The front door slammed open with a vigorous force, swinging wide and back. A young boy stormed in, his bright blue eyes raging. His shoes thudded loudly against the floorboards, his father’s curse ringing through his ear from behind him, the sound of a hand slamming against a door to stop it from hitting him caused the boy to flinch.

“Hey! Don’t you fucking walking away from me!” A strong voice boomed but the boy ignored him, his hands shaking and his mind screaming at him to keep his mouth shut and get to his room. “Yevgeny!” His father yelled.

His mother remained seated in the chair, her face rounder and softer and her body blown up like a balloon. The sight of her spiked the already peaked anger in Yevgeny, his face burning with hatred. This was her fucking fault too.

Yevgeny reached out for the wooden stair railing, gripping it tightly only to freeze at the sound of his mother’s tired yet unaffected voice. “What happen?”

“Fucking ask him!” His father exclaimed. “Got into a fucking fight at school, then smashed the car’s window of the teacher who gave him detention.”

Yev spun around, eyes ablaze. “Like you wouldn’t have done the fucking same! You—“

“Language!” His mother interject, her tone bored.

“Fuck you!”

“Hey!” Mickey shouted, stepping forward, eyebrows raised and finger pointed straight at Yev. “You don’t talk to your fucking mother like that, you hear me. We didn’t pay for your ass to attend that fucking school so you can fuck it up! Now you better start talking—“

“Or what?” Yev taunted. “What you gonna do? Ground me?” He scoffed. “What’s the point of acting like a normal father, you ain’t one!”

The bitter words left a sour taste in his mouth. Everything in Yev froze at the menacing look his father shot him. His teeth sunk into his tongue and he locked his body into place, forcing himself not to react. He crossed a line, he knew that but shit, they didn’t get it.

“Wanna say that again?” Mickey asked carefully.

Yev clenched his jaw. Mickey opened his mouth and their front door opened.

“Hey, guys.” Yev rolled his eyes when he heard Ian’s voice calling. “I got the call, and got Sasha—“

All eyes snapped over to the tall red head. Yev eyes lowered to his baby sister where she sat perched on Ian’s hip, raven dark hair pulled into a high pony tail and her bangs framing her sweet, innocent face. Yev remembered the day Ian brought her home, after some brutal dealings on getting her adopted and into their care. He recalled the overwhelming urge to protect her from every bad thing he knew this world would do to her if he wasn’t gonna be around, remembered the feeling flood through him and now, as she stared over at him with big green eyes, he felt a flicker of shame encase his chest.

“What’s going on?” Ian asked slowly, drawing closer. He lowered Natasha down to the floor and Yev watched his sister race over to their mom, eyes focused on Sasha’s wide, excited grin and the sweet smile that formed on his mom’s face when she saw her… Anything to focus on besides the three people scrutinising him.

“This fucker got suspended from school for fighting.” Mickey stated, waving his hand toward Yevgeny. “We were just talking about how we ain’t a normal family. You got here just in time to hear this shit.”

“Language.” Svetlana warned Mickey, her tone lowered dangerous. “Sasha can hear.”

“You got into a fight?” Ian spoke up, his eyes focus solely on Yevgeny. Yev saw the trust and the sincerity in Ian’s eyes. Ian was always like that, understanding and patient in a way his mom and dad never were. “Someone mess with you or something?”

Yev rolled his eyes, annoyance flaring up. “I’m out.” He turned around toward the stairs. “Yevgeny!” His mom called out to him, her tone sharp and commanding and Yev froze. “You stay and talk!”

“Fine!” Yevgeny exclaimed, fucking sick and tired of all this shit. He saw Sasha jump against their mom at the volume of his voice but he didn’t care. The anger he’d been feeling all this time finally imploded, the words he’d forced himself to swallow back ever since he noticed how his mom and dad and Ian acted and went on pretending around him and Sasha like they didn’t know better.

“You wanna know what’s wrong. You three!” Yev pointed at them, pale face bleeding red. “You go around, smiling and hugging and kissing every fucking day like what goes on in this house is normal. I gotta sit in school, listening to people talk about how my father is dating a guy and my mother is pregnant every other fucking year. I gotta hear how people at school talk about whose baby she’s carrying, yours or Ian’s and fuck, when they talk about Sasha…” Yev shook his head. “We ain’t fucking normal and you guys announcing it to the entire fucking world ain’t helping anyone---“

“Then leave.” A calm voice spoke up over his outburst.

Yev’s words died in his throat and all eyes snapped over to Svetlana as she stared at Yevgeny with cold blue eyes. She raises her eyebrows, continuing. “You no like house and family, go. You 18, you can live alone. You have job now, you can pay for something.” She listed.

“Lana…” Ian voiced, stepping around Mickey, toward her but his mother ignored him.

“That is what you want, yes?” His mom asked and Yev swallowed down the growing lump in his throat. He watched, frozen in shock as she pushed herself up from the chair, her baby bump doing nothing to lessen the severity behind her heated stare. “You want different life? Better life? Normal life?”

“Ay,” his dad spoke up. “Don’t be putting shit in—“

“Shut up.” Svetlana cut his off, head whipping back toward his father and Mickey pressed his lips together. Ian moved and picked Sasha up, holding her close to his chest.

Yev’s grip tightened around the wooden railing, fingers biting into the hard surface. His limbs felt weak, his heart slamming against his chest as his lungs refused to allow air in.

“We worked hard to have this life.” His mother stated, her tone cold and her accent thickened. She pointed behind her, “ _they_ take you in. They love and care for you. They choose to love you—yes, choose. You ungrateful. You spit in hand that feed you, look after you. You want better family. You want different fathers? They good fathers, better than their piece of shit ones. Ian’s father not care about him like he care about you, other father do not want him like he want you. Your father father’s beat him to shit every day for nothing and never once he do same to you.”

Yev’s tear stained eyes shifted to the right, over to Ian’s shell-shocked expressing and the pissed off glare his father was burning into the back of his mom’s head. Numbly, Yevgeny turned his head back to his mom to see her distained expression.

“You want better life than this? You want better fathers?” She asked him. “You’re a Milkovich, we not stay in shitty life, we change it ourselves. You think world owes you for your shitty life? Mmm? My boy, world will cut off your ungrateful balls after week alone. So you want to go? Go.”

Yev stared down at him mom, and he saw seriousness lurking in her eyes, saw the slight curl of her lips and he knew he’d fucked up. His father looked about ready to bite his mother’s head off and that somehow made him feel worse.

He heard Sasha’s soft whimper and Yev couldn’t take it anymore. With his chest tightened to a point of suffocation, Yevgeny spun around and sprinted up the stairs.

His door slammed shut just as he heard Sasha’s voice calling out his name.

 

*

 

_“Fucking sick is what it is.”_

_Yev gritted his teeth together, the pencil in his hand biting into his skin. He inhaled like he remembered his father telling to him do whenever he felt the urge to beat someone’s skull in._

_“Shut the fuck up.” Another voiced hissed. “His fucking fathers aren’t pussies. They might be gay but they will fuck you if they find out you guys started shit again with Yev. And you know that fucker’s mother will gut you too. You all know the story. They’re all fucking crazy.”_

_Fucking gossiping bitches. Always gotta talk shit about him behind his back but never to his face._

_“You know they adopted a little girl? A girl, man. That chick is gonna be so fucked up—“_

_The words sprung from Yev’s mouth before he could stop himself. “Finishing that fucking sentence and I’ll rip your fucking tongue out.” He didn’t turn around, didn’t want to give those assholes the satisfaction of knowing they got to him._

_He kept his eyes straight ahead, watching as the teacher continued on with the lesson unaware of the shit storm brewing in the back of his classroom. A few beats passed and silence greeted Yev._

_Later that day, as he stalked out the school building, his mind kept replaying what he’d heard. They added on to all the other shit he’d heard people say about his family._

_“Woman can’t keep her legs close.”_

_“Fucking fags. He’s gonna catch it soon, just watch.”_

_“Hey, Yev, is it true your father was married to your mom but was actually gay when he had you?”_

_“Shit, man, image what that must be like? Being born like that…”_

_This morning flashed before his eyes. Ian getting Sasha ready for school, Mickey making tea for everyone because if mom wasn’t allowed coffee, no one was. His mom leaving for some meeting with the company she’s working it (They’re paying her under the table but Yev wasn’t supposed to know that), waddling around, pressing a kiss on everyone’s cheek and a loud smooch on Yev and Sasha’s forehead. Ian and Mickey having light conversation before Ian had to leave to drop Sasha off at school, pecking his dad on the lips and ruffling Yev’s hair._

_Someone bumped into him. Yev spun around, eyes ablaze when they fell on Ashton Vanders. The kid’s face turned sour at the sight of Yev and before he could even open his mouth, Yevgeny jerked forward, head colliding with Vanders’ nose, a cold thrill coursing through him at the sound of the nose breaking under the impact._

 

*

 

Mindless, Yev reached for his cell, fingers dialling the number of the one person he knew would understand.

He didn’t have to wait long before a voice asked on the other end. _“What?”_

“Hey, man. You got a minute?” He asked, trying to keep his voice in control.

_“Yeah, sure. Was awake anyway.”_

Yev swallowed thickly, trying to gather his thoughts. “I kinda made a huge fucking mistake and I got no idea how to make it better.”

_“You get a girl pregnant?”_

“Shit. Fuck you, Liam. I ain’t in the mood for jokes, I’m fucking serious right now.”

 _“Okay, sorry.”_ He heard shuffling of bed covers. _“Tell me what happened?”_

“Finally snapped.”

There was a beat of silence. _“They know why?_ ”

Yev sighed. “Yeah.” His eyes glanced down to his bruised and slightly swollen knuckles. He’s surprised his skin didn’t tear. “I kinda blurted all that shit out at them and not in a nice way. Mom told me to pack my bags if I didn’t like it here.”

 _“Fuck, man.”_ Liam cursed. _“Shit, you gonna do that? Need me to give Fi a heads up?”_

A sad smile flickered on his lips. Fuck, he was an ungrateful piece of shit. Growing up, he knew Ian wasn’t his real dad but that didn’t stop Yev from thinking about him that way, that didn’t stop the Gallagher’s from loving him like he was their blood. It took Uncle Lip a while to warm up to him but even then, family won his uncle over.

They _all_ chose to love him… Just like Ian and Mickey. He didn’t know what his mom meant by that but he was sure he had a pretty good idea. With a father who was gay and a mother who had been an illegal prostitute, Yev knew he’d somehow been something neither of them had planned.

He’d wanted to ask them about it. He remembered been six and wondering about his weird family but then his Uncle Lip had been there, telling him he was family and that no matter the past, that wasn’t something that was ever gonna change.

“I’m not leaving.” He stated.

 _“Okay.”_ Liam sounded relief. _“You know you’re gonna have to man up and apologise, right? I know you and you probably said shit you shouldn’t have.”_

“They’re gonna kill me.” Yev muttered under his breath, fear coiling in his gut when he recalled his mom’s serious expression as she told him to leave.

He knew she wasn’t messing with him. His mother had always been about ‘you make your own life. No one tell you how to live’. She made something of herself, worked with the life she’d been dealt. Just like his dad with his criminal past and abusive household. Just like Ian and his bipolar disease.

A derisive snort broke through his train of thought. _“Dude, your family would burn this whole fucking world down before they let anything happen to you. You being a bitch, ain’t gonna change that.”_

Unable to stop himself, a laugh bubbled out from Yev, the heavy weight on his chest disappearing. “Fuck you, Liam.”

_“Aww, I love you too, brother. Now quit being a pussy and go say you’re sorry. I gotta study for this stupid test I have next week.”_

Shaking his head, Yev rolled his head. “Good luck, you fucking’ nerd.”

 _“See ya’.”_ And then Liam hung up.

Yev let out a sigh, his hand dropping limply onto his lap. Chewing on his corner of his lip, Yev forced down whatever shame and guilt he felt at the idea of having to face his family after what he did.

By the time he finally gathered the courage to get his ass up, his room had darkened as the sun vanished, moonlight casting shadows through his window. Opening his door, Yev heard the soft sound of a television playing downstairs, the sound of plates clanking in the sinks. He missed dinner.

As he headed down the hallway, his feet changed direction in the last minute, heading to the first person he knew he needed to see. Her door was closed, but he knew she wasn’t asleep. With a steady hand, Yev turned the knob and the door creaked open.

Bright green eyes flashed up and Yev gave her a soft smile, walking further into the room. She kicked at her covers, scrambling out of her bed just as Yev sat down, his arms opening to catch her tiny body.

“Don’t leave.” Sasha whispered, her face tucked into his neck.

Yev winced and fought to the urge to punch himself for making his baby sister sound so scared. Tightening his hold on her, Yev laughed lightly in an attempt to ease her fear. “I’m not going anywhere, Sasha. Never.”

Sasha’s tiny arms squeezed his neck. “You promise?”

“Cross my heart.” He vowed. Leaning back slightly, Yev dropped an awkwardly angled kiss on her head. “Now, you gonna go sleep and I gotta get my ass handed to me by mama and dads.”

A sweet giggle erupted from Sasha. She gave him one last squeeze before pulling away, leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips. “You were rude.” She reminded him.

Drawing the covers back, Yev helped her get settled back into bed. With a cheerful grin, Sasha looked up at him. “You’re gonna say you’re sorry, right? Mama says you should always say you’re sorry when you do something wrong.”

Yev nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Gonna say check up on me later too, right?”

Leaning forward, Yev dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Cross my heart.” With final grin, Yevgeny pushed himself up off the bed and padded out of the room, the calm facade dropping the second the door closed behind him.

The fear he felt before returned full force but Yev forced himself to move. He had to do this, no pussying out. His feet carried him down the hallway, past his mom’s empty room and down the stairs.

The TV was still on but the sound of plates was non-existent. As he took the steps, he felt fear claw at him once again and Yev nervously wiped his palms down his jeans. Reaching the bottom, his eyes sought out his parents, finding Mickey and Ian sitting by the small dinner table and his mom standing behind the counter, a carrot in hand, waving it around as she spoke to the two.

“I’m just say, it’s fucking weird.” His dad said in a defensive tone, lifting his hands up in surrender.

Ian laughed lightly, leaning back against the chair but Yev heard the strain behind it and he knew, even with this whole playful conversation that what he’d said still had its effect on them.

His mama gave his dad a glare, “Not weird. Look at Ian, think carrot-top, then I crave carrot. Simple.” She brought the carrot to her mouth and bit down hard. “You no like, don’t watch.”

His dad lifted his hand, middle finger up and aimed at his mom.

Just then, green eyes flickered up. The laughter died in Ian’s throat and Yev swallows down the urge to throw up. His dad was the first to notice Ian’s change, glancing over to him before moving his eyes slowly following Ian’s, falling onto Yevgeny.

His mom turned around coolly. And he winced when her eyebrow cocked up.

Fuck, 18 years old and his mother still scared the living shit out of him.

“Hey, Yev.” Ian greeted, his smile hesitant but Yev noticed the way they dropped to the ground, searching for the bags Yevgeny had not packed.

His dad made a show of rotating in his seat, to face Yevgeny completely, eyebrows raising up to his hairline. Ian ran a hand over his mouth, but his soft eyes remained fixed on the younger boy, and Yev drew strength from them, inhaling deeply before he stood the final step down.

“No bags, huh?” His dad asked, tone mocking. Yev looked down in shame, biting the corner of his lip, knowing he deserved that. He also knew his dad, and even when he was a dick, he only ever asked questions when he gave a shit.

Yev took in a deep breathe, lifting his blue eyes up to meet his family’s stares head on. “I’m really sorry for the shit I said you guys. You didn’t deserve it and I am a dick for even opening my mouth about this family.” He looked at his mom. “I am an ungrateful shit and I am fucking lucky to have you guys. I always knew that and I let the shit people were saying get to me. I should have known better and I’m sorry.”

He bit down on the corner of his lip, eyes dancing, taking in the various expressions on his parents face. Ian was smiling opening, a proud glint in his eyes, his dad looked bored and his mom had her eyes narrowed slightly at him, her lips pressed tightly together. His heart slammed against his chest, and his nerves were on fucking fire.

Finally, his dad sighed loudly. “Get the fuck over here, kid.”

Ian lightly socked his arm and Yev chuckled, hesitantly walking over to them. He moved behind his fathers, wrapping his arms around their shoulders to pull them in for a weird hug.

“I’m sorry for being a dick.” He muttered again, wanting them to understand that he didn’t mean anything he’d said, needing them to know he loved them.

Ian snorted and Mickey grunted.

“You get from Mickey.” He heard his mother say and then Yev was looking up at her, praying she wasn’t pissed off at him.

She looked directly at him and gestured for him to come over. Swallowing, he let go of his fathers and walked over to her. His mom grasped his face gently between her hands and she gave him a small smile.

 _“You are a good boy.”_ She stated in Russian.

His heart tightened. _“I love you, mama.”_ Yev said, his blue eyes wide and earnest.

“Speaking fucking English.” His dad exclaimed.

Yev burst out laughing as he turned in time to catch Ian smacking the back of his dad’s head while his mom muttered under her breathe about ‘piece of stupid shit’ with hint of fondness in her tone.

Yeah, his family was fucking weird but it was _his_ family and he was fucking proud to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Sasha is my own little angel. I have this weird obsession doing on with this name and I needed a cute sounding Russian name next to Yevgeny.
> 
> So what I had in mind for this fic, was to have a little family feel scene. I was gonna do a Yev defending his family, but then I thought, hmm, what if he was like any normal teenager. What if, the shit people said caused him to have a momentarily laps of judgement and Yevgeny allowed the shit to get into his head. I know he comes off as a dick, but I am sure we can all agree that some time or another, we allowed peer pressure or another's words have some impact on how we saw things.
> 
> Yeah, that's where my mind was at with this fic.
> 
> Sorry for that little ramble.
> 
> *
> 
> I am starting this series for any and all Shameless mini fics. I am taking ideas, so if there is anything y'all want to see, let me know and I will try and write them. I am currently busy with school so I will take some time writing them and/or posting them so apologies in advance if y'all do send some prompts my way.


End file.
